A Forbidden Love
by CrimsonSkyez
Summary: One shot, slight different take on the Birds of Paradise arc. Since Kagome has so many guys fighting for her to begin with, what if Sango caught Kouga's eye instead? (KougaxSango)


He was running out of time. No matter how fast he ran, he could hear the sounds behind him: the screams and howls of his fallen commrades, the shrieks in triumph of the birds. He needed someone, anyone.. to help. He couldn't do it alone, and that frustrated him. Kouga leapt up high on the cliffside, glancing down, ears perked and nose twitching, searching. It was then that he smelt her. A mere human scent, but it was mixed with others: mainly a half demon, but the smell of spilt youkai blood was prevelent. He followed the scent to investigate further, leaping down, skidding to a stop near the bottom. A group of travelers attacking youkai, fighting a village. One of them fought with arrows. The other, a half demon, fought with a sword. Then there was a monk, but the one that stuck out wielded a large boomerang and commanded a feline youkai. Kouga stood there, watching for the moment, faintly amazed by such display. She was the strongest human he'd ever seen, such speed and grace rarely seen even by other demons. Kouga pursed his lips together in a thin smirk. I must have her. She would assist greatly, even if she would only serve as a distraction. But from the way she fought, then perhaps she could survive. If she were to prove herself to him, then maybe she would be suitable as a mate. _Maybe.._

The battle was quick, as it usually was. The large demon that terrorized the demon, that killed so many, fell quickly to the small band of fighters. Kagome had quickly located the jewel shard, Inuyasha and Sango had used their weapons to slash away, and Miroku aided with his sutras. The battle was now over, pieces of demon littering the ground, with a new jewel shard in the modern-day miko's possession.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Kagome smiled, adding the glistening shard to her vial.

"Keh, says you. You didn't do nothing." Inuyasha snorted, returning Tessaiga to his side, now the broken down katana once more. His tone was of moderate jesting, as usual. How much he actually ment the words was unknown.

"Kagome-chan is right." Sango replied with a smile, returning the hiraikotsu to her shoulder once more, the strap adjusted for comfort. "It certainly could have been worse."

"It certainly could have." A voice came from nowhere. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the scent hit his nose. _An ookami? How could he have gotten so close!_ There was a moment of confusion as a streak of brown darted passed, a moment of wind gusting by.. And then, when it passed, there was a scream, and Sango was gone. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha snarled, eyes flickering. "Sango!" Miroku yelled, glancing out in the distance. The wolf was already gone, and all that remained of Sango was the large boomerang that clattered to the ground.

There was a rush of air. Strong hands gripped around her midsection and then the ground was no longer beneath her feet. Wind blew her hair around sharply, making it difficult to see. Sango was certainly confused. She wasn't used to being caught off guard and kidnapped, so such was perplexing. However, she didn't feel afraid. She remained still until she was set down in a cave, perhaps his den, and then turned to face her attacker. Instead of facing him calmly, however, the taijya flicked her wrists, exposing her hidden blades, and instantly attacked.

The wolf's expression was one of amusement, as he dodged each swipe by the taijya, ducking side to side and blocking, always a step ahead of her. Sango remained unfazed, and kept attacking, until Kouga managed to pin her arms behind her back, and held his claws inches from her throat. "I'm impressed. Usually humans are foolish to fight against me." He rumbled with a smirk in her ear.

Sango flinched, and struggled, eyes narrowed and focused upon the claws that lightly tapped at her flesh. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Came the hiss abrupt reply, causing another chuckle from the ookami youkai.

"What do I want with you.." Kouga repeated, removing the claws from her throat to tap at his chin. "Well, for one, it ain't to eat ya, so you shouldn't be so jumpy, woman." He pushed her away, although it wasn't rough, allowing Sango to stand on her own and rub her arms. Being held like that hurt.. "Don't give me a reason to." The wolf added to be threatening, and Sango narrowed her eyes. Instead of adding to it, though, she flicked her wrists once more, and the blades returned to their hiding spot. Kouga seemed pleased at this.

While Kouga stood there with his arms crossed, Sango was able to get a good look at her attacker. He was build with chiseled muscles, had intense blue eyes, and long black hair. The taijya girl always had a thing for althletic men, coming from a village where warriors were bred to be as strong as youkai. Sango was blushing before she realized it. _What am I doing! I can't admire him.. he's a demon! Demon are ment to be slain, not swooned over!_

Kouga smirked at her, a laugh escaping his mouth. "Like what you see?" The blatant knowledge that he knew she was oogling her made Sango blush more and look away.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting out of this, but I would appreciate it if you let me go." Sango demanded. A moment of silent passed. Thinking he left, the taijya raised her head, to find Kouga standing inches from her. In surprise, she moved back, but Kouga swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Y'know, you're cute when you blush." He remarked, exposing his pointy fangs in an amused grin. Sango's eyes widened, feeling her heart quicken as his eyes met hers. "Something tells me those losers you were hanging out with don't appreciate your talent.. I saw you, Taijya.. you certainly have skills that I have never seen before.."

"A-Arigatou.. but please, call me Sango.." The girl stammered, trying to keep her composure. She wasn't used to being told she was useful. She also wasn't used to being hit on so forcibly, especially by a youkai.

"Sango.." Kouga replied, bringing his free hand to cup her chin with, raising her face to look at his. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful fighter.." _She will certainly be useful.. not bad looking either, for a human._ "How about you stay with me, and be my woman? I could use a strong fighter.."

"W-What!" Sango flinched her head back, and tried to pull away. "N-Now, wait a second! I'm a demon slayer, you know! I can't.. you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am.. doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" He leaned towards her, bringing her arms forcibly around her in an embrace. Sango felt frozen.. she couldn't move. And yet.. part of her didn't want to. His arms felt so strong around her, and the forbidden situation indeed made it seem exciting. "I'm Kouga. And you're mine now." He replied in a whisper, before leaning down and kissing her forcibly.

Sango's eyes widened, hands moving for his shoulders, to try to push him away. She had never been kissed before, and to be kissed by a demon.. the idea was slightly revolting. However, he was so strong, and so handsome.. As she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, her mind flashed back to the time when she was talking with Kohaku, warning him that the youkai that resemble humans were the ones you had to look out for the most.

If only she knew how right she truly was.


End file.
